


The Sun and The Moon

by Pokeluv101



Series: Vigilante Eves [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fem Mahiru, Vigilante Eves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru was given a mission to rescue Kuro and recruit him to help their cause. She was certain that the most difficult part of her mission is the man himself.(KuroMahi, Fem Mahiru, Fantasy Vigilante AU)





	The Sun and The Moon

Mahiru patrolled the city under the cover of night. She jumped from roof to roof and scanned the alleys below. Her wings allowed her to glide over the wide distance between buildings. She wore a dark cape to hide the glow of her fiery feathers. A movement in her satchel caused her bag to shake. She landed elegantly on a ledge and stepped down onto a fire escape. Without a sound, she climbed the stairs.

She sat in the shadow of the building and opened her bag. Mahiru took out a small doll fashioned to look like a cowgirl. She took off the doll’s straw hat and found a folded photograph. She opened it and studied the image of a man. Flipping it over, she read the mission on the back. “Sleepy Ash the pegasus? Do you think he’ll work with us even if we save him? He seems like a runner.”

“If he does run away, he will be Licht’s problem. Will you take the mission or should I ask someone else on the rescue squad?” The doll asked and patted the photograph. Mahiru was a part of a vigilante group who helped mystical creatures and protected the public. Each member was given a doll that Misono used to speak with them. “I wish I could leave this room and take on a mission like this.”

“We both know Mikuni would never allow that to happen. Your sister just wants you to be safe.” Mahiru understood both of their perspectives. She stood and pulled her mask over her face. “I’m already on patrol so I’ll take the mission. Do you have Sleepy Ash’s location? It’ll be simpler than flying over the city with only his photo to find him.”

“My map shows that C3's cars are following him to a parking lot nearby. I sent the location to Abel. I don’t have eyes on the situation so it’s best if you fly there quickly.” Misono told him and Mahiru nodded. She placed the doll back into her bag before she began to climb the fire escape to the top. Mahiru could see a large parking lot from her vantage point and spread her wings.

With a subtle flap, she flew across the night sky towards the parking lot. She stopped on a nearby building to survey the situation. There were several men fighting below and he focused on the man with the strange, blue jacket. Sleepy Ash was outnumbered so she knew he couldn’t fight them off much longer. Mahiru stood and raised a hand over her head.

Fire erupted in her hand and a spear formed from the ashes. The spear split into five and the light caught the men’s attention. Mahiru threw the spears downwards and struck the ground around Sleepy Ash to keep them from attacking him further. She didn’t want to hurt people on her missions and mostly restrained the enemy. She descended to the parking lot.

Kuro thought he saw a shooting star land before him. The flames faded to reveal a cloaked figure. He could sense how powerful the person was and he had to question her sudden appearance. He didn’t know if she was a friend or foe even after she began to fight C3’s sorcerers. Experience had taught him not to trust people easily. He decided that it was best to run while C3 was distracted by the stranger.

Mahiru waved her hand and controlled the spears around them. She controlled the spears to circle her and Sleepy Ash to force the sorcerers to back away. Her spear left a trail of heat and embers. She snapped her fingers and the embers became a wall of flames. She glanced over her shoulder to Sleepy Ash, “That should keep them at bay for a while. Are you hurt, Sleepy Ash?”

“That’s not my name. You must have me confused for someone else.” It was clear that the woman wasn’t human. He heard of a vigilante group who were against C3 and he wondered if she was a part of it. No matter if she was a vigilante or a part of C3, he needed to be careful with his words. He didn’t want to endanger his family who was in hiding.

She was silent for a moment and the feathered mask she wore hid her expression. Did she believe him? She summoned another spear and he gripped a dagger in his sleeve. She twirled the spear until it became a broom with wings. He expected her to fly away with the broom. Instead, she held out her a hand to him.

“Even if you aren’t Sleepy Ash, you’re someone in need of help. I can’t leave you to fight these men alone.” Mahiru held her broom straight and sat on the wood. He doubted that she believed him yet she didn’t question him further. Kuro looked beyond the wall of fire where the sorcerers were. Hesitantly, he sat beside her on the broom.

Their feet lifted off the ground and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. She flew above the wall of flames and far from the sorcerers. Kuro looked down at the ground and the buildings became small. He looked back to her when she said, “My name is Shiro. Can I call you Kuro since you won’t give me your name? Or you can give me your actual name.”

“Kuro is fine.” He was surprised she chose the name his family often called him as nickname. Could it be a coincidence or did the vigilantes learn that? The only way they could know the name was if one of his siblings told him. His brows furrowed and he bit his lips. Since he had been running from C3 for the past month, he hadn’t been able to contact his family.

He tilted his head back and looked up at the moon. “You said you were looking for Sleepy Ash. I heard a lot of tales about him and his seven siblings. They were captured by C3 and they did experiments on them. They were turned into monsters. Are the vigilantes after them now that they escaped? Have you found any?”

“We do want to find them but not to capture or kill them. Actually, we want to work with them. They have a lot of information of C3 from their time with them. They’re also strong so they’ll be a great ally. We hope to speak with each one and ask them to join our cause.” Her words surprised him. It was clear that she knew who he truly was so he didn’t know how much he could trust her words.

“Have you spoken with Lawless yet? He’s the most rebellious of the seven so he won’t join your side. What will the vigilantes do if he says no?” He probed. Kuro was the oldest of the siblings and he would do everything he could to protect them. He didn’t know if he could trust the woman before him or if Shiro was truly her name.

“Well, it depends. From the start, the only thing we want is to protect supernatural people and humans. Wrath has started a cute little apple farm and she isn’t a threat. Sleepy Ash keeps to himself as well. On the other hand, Lawless has left a trail of death behind him. We don’t want to fight but we won’t allow them to cause panic.”

She stopped flying and glanced over her shoulder to him. “Before you give me your answer, Sleepy Ash, I want to show you something.”

“You haven’t told me where we were going after you saved me.” He said instead of giving her a direct answer.

“A safe place where C3 won’t find us. My boss brought me there and it became the reason I joined her cause. I hope it will do the same for you.” She took off her mask as a show of trust. Mahiru smiled softly at him and he thought it resembled the sun. “If you decide not to help us in the end, you can return to your normal life.”

* * *

Each step Mahiru took, she glanced around them to ensure that someone wasn’t following them. Kuro followed her through the underground maze and glanced around them. While she made her way through the maze easily, he could easily picture others getting lost easily. The ceiling kept him from flying above to find a path. Mahiru also erased their footprints as they walked.

They stopped at a dead end and Mahiru placed her hand on the wall. She had one of her feathers tucked in her palm and the hidden door recognized it. The ground shook slightly as the wall opened to reveal a staircase. She stood next to the door and gestured for Kuro to walk through first. She sealed the door behind them before she walked up the stairs with him.

He could see a light ahead of them and he wondered where they were going. Since he hadn’t agreed to join them, it was unlikely she was taking him to the vigilantes’ headquarters. They walked into a small courtyard and he saw a large manor in the distance. Children played nearby and they immediately ran to Mahiru when they saw her. “Miss. Pheonix!”

“Hello.” She knelt and they surrounded her with hugs. They all spoke at once and Kuro had trouble keeping track of their questions. Yet, Mahiru smiled kindly and nodded to them. “I just came back from a rescue mission. Don’t worry, no one was hurt. I don’t see our newest guest here. Has he woken up yet?”

“He woke up but he’s sleeping again.” A young girl told her. Mahiru hid her worried expression and stood. She spoke with the children a little longer before she stood and took Kuro’s arm. She lightly pulled him to the house. The children returned to playing in the courtyard and he noticed the other workers who took care of the children.

He looked around the manor and the thick forest beyond them. After she patted his arm again, he followed her into the house. She led him through the halls but his gaze would return to the window where the children were playing. “Some are humans but others aren’t. They’re at the age where things like that don’t matter and they could just play together.”

“That doesn’t change as we grow up. No matter if someone is a human or a supernatural creature, we should all be treated as equals.” Mahiru stood next to him to look out the window as well. “They’re all orphans who were targeted by C3. I saved them and brought them here. Once they’re older or they ask to leave, we let them go. Hopefully, their time here will teach them that we’re not different.”

“Is this orphanage what convinced you to become a vigilante?” He asked but he knew her answer before she nodded. Earlier, he saw how strong she was but now he could see how compassionate she was. It was rare to find someone who used their power to help others before themselves. “A monster like me will just scare those kids so I won’t be helpful on a rescue mission.”

“You’re not a monster, Kuro. We save anyone we find in danger, no matter who they are.” Mahiru stopped in front of a room and opened the door. His eyes widened when he peered inside. On the bed was his brother, Lily. Kuro immediately ran inside and leaned over him. His brother had bandages around him but he didn’t seem to be in pain.

He was relieved to see his brother still alive but he could only imagine what happened to him. He sat on a chair next to the bed. Mahiru’s voice sounded far away to him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t reach Lily sooner. He’s recovering well and Misono is doing everything she can to help him. He’s resting now but he should wake up soon. I’ll give you two a moment alone.”

Kuro didn’t reply as she left the room.

* * *

“The portraits of Old Child have been purchased recently. They were sent to a local onsen. That prideful man took the bait like Mikuni said he would. This isn’t a rescue mission but can you spare anyone in your squad, Mahiru? We’ll need someone to play on his ego and convince him to join us. Lord knows Licht here will just kick the door and demand his cooperation.”

Mahiru and Misono laughed when Licht scowled at them. They sat in a corner of the courtyard to speak away from the children. “I already have my hands full with that demon I’ve been tracking. The next time I find him will be the day I capture him. Do you have a lead on where he could’ve run to?”

“Lawless went underground so it’ll take me longer to find him.” Misono cupped a rose in her hand and her eyes began to glow. Between her computers and flowers, she could find anything and anyone. She didn’t look away from the flower as she asked: “Are you sure your plan to gather the Servamps will work, Mahiru? We rarely accept new members in such a short time.”

Before she could answer her, Mahiru saw Kuro in the corner of her eyes. She stood and excused herself from their discussion. Mahiru walked across the garden and met Kuro halfway. He stopped a few feet from her. He started to speak but he didn’t know how to voice his feelings. She gave him a smile full of understanding and sympathy.

“Do you want to walk and talk?” She suggested and he walked by her side. The garden was peaceful and he looked up at the sky. It had been a long time since he could walk outside openly without worrying about C3. After a moment of silence, she said: “I know this is a lot. Did you have the opportunity to talk with your brother?”

“Briefly. He told me that you saved him when C3 attacked him. Thank you.” He bowed to her. As he stood, he saw Mahiru shook her head lightly.

“I didn’t save him to guilt you into joining us or anything like that. It was the right thing to do.” Mahiru stopped walking and she turned to face him. “When I was a child, I accidentally started a small fire. No one was hurt but I was afraid of myself for a while. My uncle taught me that I can use my powers to help others. You can too.”

Kuro glanced towards the room where Lily was resting. She saved his brother and he would like to help others the way she could. He hesitantly held his hand out to her. “I’m opened to becoming a vigilante.”

“Well, if we’re going to be working together, we should get to know each other and build trust.” She held out her hand to Kuro. “My name is Mahiru Shirota. I’m a phoenix and the leader of the rescue squad.”

Their hands slowly came together and he felt how warm she was. “My name is Kuro Sleepy Ash.”


End file.
